


Shadow: The Assassin

by Nickstar777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Falling In Love, Guns, Killing, Never Harm the Innocent, code
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane Evans was abducted as a newborn and raised to be the greatest assassin of all time, for years, under the codename, Shadow, he's followed the Assassin's Code, Never Harm The Innocent, Never Harm A Fellow Assassin, Only Kill The Target, Don't Get Caught. That all changes when he receives his latest target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bateman

_New York City, 1997_

A young married couple were in their home, the wife holding their new born baby in her arms.

"He has your eyes" said the husband

"I can't wait to see him grow up" said the wife

**This is my story...**

A motorcycle rider pulled up outside the house and waited. Inside, the married couple placed their new born son into his crib before they went to bed

**A story of courage, determination...and love...**

The motorcycle rider walked up to the front door and started to pick the lock.

**And it all starts...**

The married couple heard glass smash and went to check on their son, only to find his crib empty.

**When I was kidnapped**

The newborn baby was taken to an undisclosed location, for the next 21 years, he was trained how to fight, how to blend in with the shadows and how to kill.

_"You will learn how to embrace your destiny, learn the code of the organisation of the assassins, never target the innocent, never harm a fellow assassin, only kill the target, always make sure you get the job done and most importantly...don't get caught. You will become one of the best, you will be faster, stronger, smarter, more agile and finally, more dangerous, you will embrace who you are meant to be, Shadow_ " said someone

_New York, 2018_

A young man entered a tall building, he walked up to the front desk and to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist

"I'm looking for Mr. Bateman" said the man

"Can I get a name?" asked the receptionist

"Shane Evans" said the man

The receptionist checked a book.

"Sorry, I'm afraid we don't have a Shane Evans for an appointment and Mr. Bateman isn't meeting with strangers right now, you can try to make an appointment for another time if that would be alright" said the receptionist

"I'm not here for an appointment, Mr. Bateman hired me as his personal assistant, I've just been sick and couldn't start until today" said Shane

The receptionist looks suspicious towards Shane.

"Very well, 15th floor, end of the hallway" said the receptionist

"Thank you" said Shane

Shane heads to the elevator and soon enters, before heading up to the 15th floor. When the elevator stopped on the 15th floor, Shane walked to the end of the hallway to Mr. Bateman's office and he knocked on the door, which was soon answered by Mr. Bateman.

"Can I help you?" asked Mr. Bateman

"Harold Bateman?" asked Shane

"Yeah" said Mr. Bateman

Shane kicked open the door, knocking down Mr. Bateman.

"What the fuck?" asked Mr. Bateman

Shane flicked his wrist and a small Walther PPK popped out of his sleeve, Shane quickly attatched a silencer and shot Mr. Bateman in the head, killing him instantly. Shane removed the silencer and slid the Walther back into his sleeve before he took Mr. Bateman's phone and dialled a number.

"It's Shadow...Affirmative...Target Harold Bateman has been excecuted, mission accomplished" said Shane

Shadow dropped the phone on the ground and stepped on it to break it.

==Later==

Shadow entered a dark lair and walked up to a desk. Shadow was now dressed in what appeared to be full kevlar armour.

"Well done Shadow, another successful mission" said the man sitting at the desk

"Affirmative Reaper" said Shadow

Reaper handed Shadow a briefcase, Shadow opened the case to reveal it was filled with money. Shadow took the money and went to leave.

"Shadow, before you go, I have another mission for you" said Reaper

Shadow stopped and turned around.

"Your target is a young lady called Kimberly Arthur" said Reaper

Reaper handed Shadow a file on Kimberly Arthur. Shadow noticed there was no picture.

"Why no picture?" asked Shadow

"We couldn't find one, this woman may be quite well known, but there are next to zero pictures of her, we found a couple pictures of her, but most of them were too blury to make out her face, the rest didn't show her face at all" said Reaper

"Anything else?" asked Shadow

"The person who requested this actually also requested a something specific about it" said Reaper

"What?" said Shadow

"They requested that she must be killed after the date of October 22nd" said Reaper

"That's 3 weeks from now" said Shadow

"Exactly, use that time to research what you can about her" said Reaper

"Yes sir" said Shadow


	2. Meeting the Target

Shane spent the next 2 days looking up what he could on Kimberly Arthur, he had found out quite a bit in that short amount of time, he had found out that she is 21 years old, the same age as him, he found out that she regularly donates to charity, she's a volunteer nurse, and she's the daughter of David Arthur, the CEO of a major Tech Company in New York, inspite of everything Shane had found out about Kimberly, he still couldn't find any current pictures showing her face, all he could find were some pictures of her as a child and some pictures of her as an adult looking away from the camera, as far as her appearance was concerned, all Shadow could tell was that she had auburn hair, pale skin and that she was quite thin.

"There's gotta be something..." said Shane

Shane thought about searching her hobbies and found that she works out at the 'Focus Fitness' Gym, 4 blocks from Shane's apartment, from 6pm to 8pm on Tuesdays and Thurdays, Shane came up with an idea, he grabbed some workout clothes from his closet before placing them in a duffel bag. Shane then opened up a secret compartment in one of the walls to reveal a secret storage off all of Shane's assassination weaponry. Shane's weaponry consisted of a Ballistic Combat Knife, a 30 Caliber Machine Gun, an M134 Minigun, a 6 barrel revolver, several flashbang grenades, his Walther PPK attached to a quickdraw rig that hides up his sleeve (A special assassination tool given to all the assassins), and a 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle.

"This should work" said Shane, grabbing the sniper rifle.

Shane disassembled the sniper rifle and placed the pieces into a second Duffel Bag before he took both bags, placed them in his car and drove off.

Later, Shane was on the roof of a building across the street from the gym, waiting for Kimberly to arrive, he was aiming the rifle at the door of the gym, he remembered the contract said he isn't supposed to assassinate Kimberly until after October 22nd, so he didn't have any bullets, he only brought the Sniper Rifle so he could search for Kimberly using the scope.

"Where is she?" asked Shane, checking his watch

Shane looked to see a car pull up to the gym and he checked the scope to see if Kimberly was there. He noticed a woman that fit Kimberly's description exit, but couldn't see her face, when she entered the gym without showing her face, Shane got a bit annoyed.

"Dammit, well, on to plan B" said Shane

Shane disassembled the rifle again and placed it back in the duffel bag before grabbing the other bag and grabbing the workout gear.

Soon, Shane entered the gym with one of the duffel bags, having left the one with the rifle on the roof. Shane searched the gym to find Kimberly but oddly, couldn't find her anywhere, he was about to give up and leave when he accidently bumped into someone, a woman about his age with pale skin and auburn hair.

"Oh sorry" said Shane

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going" said the woman

The woman looked Shane in the eye, she was incredibly beautiful, Shane immediately thought he could get lost in her eyes.

"Uh, I'm Shane" said Shane

"I'm Kimberly, Kimberly Arthur" said the woman

"Nice to meet you Kimberly" said Shane

Kimberly and Shane got to talking, eventually, Kimberly and her friends had to leave.

"Hey Shane, would you like to hang out sometime?" asked Kimberly

"Sure" said Shane

 

**Author's Note:**

> That does it for the opening chapter of this latest story, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
